Solar Flare
:Not to be confused with the Solar Flare Beam, an ability of the Sunflower in the Garden Warfare series. Solar Flare is a plant hero in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes, and the leader of the and classes. Her signature superpower is Sunburn, which does 2 damage to a selected zombie or the zombie hero, and gives Solar Flare +1 for the rest of the game. She is the hero version of . Origins She is based on the plant in Plants vs. Zombies with a similar appearance. Her fiery form and enthusiastic personality may be based on Human Torch, a comic book superhero in the Fantastic Four franchise. Her name is a combination of "solar," a term relating to the sun, and "flare," a sudden brief burst of bright flame or light, which in turn may refer to "solar flare," a brief eruption of intense high-energy radiation from the sun's surface. Her name could probably allude to Starfire, a DC Comics character, most notably from Teen Titans, or a reference to Solar Flare Beam, an ability for the Sunflower in Garden Warfare series as well. Her fiery form may allude to the Fire Flower in the Garden Warfare series. Statistics *'Classes:' , *'Superpowers:' **'Signature:' Sunburn - Do 2 damage. You get +1 for the rest of the game. **'Other:' ***Weed Whack - A Zombie gets -2 /-2 . ***More Spore - Make two 1 /1 Button Mushrooms in random lanes. ***Scorched Earth - All Zombies on the Ground get -1 /-1 . *'Boss Battles:' **Zombie Mission 05: KO at the OK Arcade **Zombie Mission 19: Game Time! Flame Time! **Zombie Mission 22: All Fired Up **Zombie Mission 39: Playing with Fire * Battle Area: 'Arcade Hero description ''When she's on fire, she's on FIRE. And so are the Zombies. Strategies PvZHeroes.com strategy Solar Flare uses a living Flower garden to build massive amounts of sun, blasting the Zombies with massive high-cost Plants and Tricks. With Solar Flare makes a difference by making lots of sun, which in turn she can use to her advantage by playing high-cost plants and tricks early. Her two classes, Kabloom and Solar, allow her to use aggressive combos of playing lots of plants to dish out huge damage while making enough sun for her to do that. Thanks to the two aforementioned classes, Solar Flare also has access to both [[Card#Anti-Hero|'''Anti-Hero]] plants like Poison Oak and [[Card#Strikethrough|'Strikethrough']] plants such as , allowing for reasonably good direct damage to the zombie hero. Solar Flare's signature superpower, Sunburn, is what makes her one of the easier heroes to play as. If you get Sunburn as the starting superpower, use it immediately, as an extra sun for each turn after Sunburn is played can make a huge difference. Her other superpowers, on the other hand, are on the defensive side: Weed Whack and Scorched Earth are all about lowering zombies' stats, while More Spore is used to block zombies and swarm the field early on. However, Solar Flare has no Amphibious plants at all, lacks Gravestone defenses, and lacks easy ways to draw cards. To cover this flaw, play cards that can damage or outright destroy Amphibious zombies. Fortunately, Solar Flare does have the ability to play damaging cards such as Berry Blast and Sour Grapes, as well as instant-kill cards like and Three-Headed Chomper. She can make use of these cards to remove any potential threats. As for her card drawing issues, try using Petal-Morphosis, 2nd-Best Taco of All Time, or Cornucopia, which fills every lane with plants instantly. Against Solar Flare is dangerous for her ability to gain sun much faster than any other plant hero. This allows her to play strong cards like or Dandy Lion King early, so you should bring cheap cards that can help deal with them like Nibble or Bungee Plumber. A good strategy is taking out plants that generate sun, such as s and Metal Petal Sunflowers, as soon as possible, to prevent high-costing cards from being played early. Alternatively, you can allow the Sunflowers to live while dealing with other cards being played. Tricks like Weed Spray and The Chickening can destroy most of Solar Flare's plants should she have only low-strength or low-health cards on the field. This way you can make Solar Flare run out of cards quickly, giving you an advantage. A prime example is when she uses Berry Angry, which can easily destroy any beefed up Sunflowers. Another way to easily defeat Solar Flare is to play Amphibious zombies on aquatic lanes, since Solar Flare has no Amphibious plants, which allows the player to damage her directly from here. However, do keep in mind that she has access to plenty of damaging and instant-kill cards, which could easily take them out. You can also play as a hero that specializes in Gravestones, since Solar Flare doesn't have many options against Gravestones. The only way for Solar Flare to try to stop Gravestone decks is Conjuring Spyris from Cosmic Flower. While Solar Flare possesses many damaging or instant-kill tricks, she herself is very weak to them, lacking access to anti-trick plants such as Black-Eyed Pea, Brainana, or Forget-Me-Nuts. As such, trick decks are very effective against Solar Flare. Gravestones are also useful, as they are immune to Solar Flare's removal tricks until the next turn, guaranteeing that their abilities will activate or that they will be able to attack at least once. Spores Galore This deck is based on placing multiple mushrooms with use of Shroom for Two and Mushroom Grotto, then boosting them with Buff-Shroom. If you fail to remove all of them, Solar Flare may end up playing Pineclone, followed by Molekale, to end the game in her favor. Also, you have to beware of Astro-Shroom, who can do damage to you every time a plant is played, and Astrocado, who can do quite some heavy damage to your hero. The Chickening or Weed Spray is recommended to remove the mushrooms. The best hero to use is Z-Mech, who can use both of the aforementioned tricks and use sheer damage against the stronger plants. Bloom and Boom This deck relies on the usage of many flowers, which Solar Flare may start with s. She will also try to play Solar Winds on empty lanes in an attempt to play Dandy Lion King or Briar Rose early. Deadly zombies and instant-kill tricks are useful against this deck. The best hero is Impfinity, who has access to damaging tricks and Deadly zombies. Since the only instant kill tricks in this deck are two cards, you would want to use gravestones or play zombies near heights and spread them out due to Solar Flare also having . Corn-pocalypse Now This deck revolves around early game removal in order for Solar Flare to achieve late game dominance. Gravestones can ignore most of these, but you should defeat Solar Flare quickly since she has and Cornucopia. Bonus attacks also work since they can heavily damage Solar Flare. Sour Grapes are also in the deck, so the best hero is due to being able to allow bonus attacks to Gravestone zombies. Deadly zombies also work since they can destroy any plant regardless of health. Pearadise Won This deck utilizes enviroments as well as control cards. Solar Winds can ramp up the game to an early Pair Pearadise, followed by an early Dandy Lion King or Astro Vera. Because of this, it is best to come prepared with environments of your own, as well as instant-kill cards to deal with any Dandy Lion Kings and Astro Veras. Be wary of Cosmoss in this case, however, as he will grow stronger when you play enviroments too. The best hero to go against this deck with would be Rustbolt due to his access to control cards and instant-kills, as well as cheap environments such as Black Hole available to him. Rustbolt can remove Cosmoss with Rolling Stone or Weed Spray if weak enough, or destroy it with Rocket Science if it grows too much. Strategy decks Gallery Trivia *Before update 1.2.11, Solar Flare's introduction comic strip was the only comic strip that involves dialogue. *The fire she uses from Sunburn is similar to the flame sprite from Plants vs. Zombies 2. *Her description references how Sunburn burns zombies. *She shares her battle music with Nightcap. *Like , she does not wear a medal on her chest. Rather, Solar Flare has a leaf symbol engraved on her suit. **Coincidentally, both of them are flowers and lead the Solar class. *Solar Flare is one of the three plant heroes that do not have access to Amphibious plants, the others being Chompzilla and Captain Combustible. **Out of the three, Solar Flare is the only one that doesn't lead the class. *With the introduction of , she now has access to the most mushrooms out of all plant heroes. *She also has access to the most flowers out of all plant heroes. *Although is her fighter counterpart, Solar Flare does not share the same number of petals as the former. *She is the first plant hero to speak via wordbubble in the comic. *Strangely, on her hero icon, Solar Flare's suit depicts some sort of circle with a line through it. In all other instances, however, the suit depicts a leaf. See also * *Sunburn Category:Fire plants Category:Sun-producing plants